


MV circumstance

by Amandatsim



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandatsim/pseuds/Amandatsim
Summary: It was very weird why did Singto not congratulate Krist’s first MV shortly?
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 26





	MV circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English so please forgive me if you find any grammatical mistakes and strange vocabulary. I draw inspiration from a series of the MV affairs which is one of profound effects on their romantic moment. It may be OOC because I focus on the storyline more. From my point of view, it is top Krist and bottom Singto though this story is not obvious. Hope you will enjoy it.

Feeling shocked, Singto watched Krist’s first created song MV. He still downloaded the song subconsciously in spite of his mind gone blank. It was assumed to be related to Krist ex-girlfriend easily. They had had warm and affectionate moments until they broke up as he could not accompany her as usual. So, they had several arguments that Singto knew it from gossip. 

Before communicating with Krist, he heard that he had a cute girlfriend and they had been together for almost four years. To be senior, Singto was treating him as his younger brother by his boyish behaviour to test the bottom line constantly. Despite the fact that he was a rebel, Singto took more of an interest in his actions amusing everyone frequently. He appreciated his junior having not only a good-looking appearance but also a great sense of humour. Moreover, Singto was very impressed with his sharp wit and musical talent when they were working together. Hence, he could remember him deeply at first even though he was forgetful. 

Since Krist became single, Singto considered giving him space to recover by himself and comforting him if he asked. It was his personal matter so he did not want to interfere between them. 

Now, it was evident that he still loved his ex-girlfriend so he wrote his first published composition to give her his good wishes. Singto sighed deeply and sat down. Despite knowing Krist who was definitely straight, he could not help loving him, perhaps he focused his eyes on him too much and let him be the second important person, behind his father, into his heart. He was attracted to his facial expressions and quick-witted talk so he gazed at him directly and fondly when he was saying. 

Krist was such a barrel of laughs because he was a high-spirited and talkative person to lighten up his dull life, so he never got bored with him. Sometimes, he liked teasing him after he had loosened his tongue or made a joke to let it out of control at work. How clever of Krist to handle those situations as fast as possible. In addition, he was completely depending on Krist to save him in trouble such as singing. 

He could not be selfish to block his Nong’s personal life but he was too hard to give up soon as well. Taking time to figure out whether he should stay away Krist bit by bit or not. the hardest decision he must face. He gave a long sigh again. 

\------

“Krist, what happened?” Krist had been asked too much today because of his long face. 

“Nothing.” he frowned and checked his phone. 

“Wait for someone's message?” another staff realised that Krist kept watching his phone since entering the studio. 

“I got a lot of people congratulating my first MV since it launched yesterday, except P.” he still watched his phone without looking at the questioner. They knew who P was. Kristsingto was the highest popular CP group in Thailand. Both onstage and reality they were buddy-buddy. 

“Why don't you text him. Perhaps he was too busy to forget it.” Krist paused a second. Whenever he had activities, Singto was able to send messages or might call him before mid-day. He enjoyed being paid close attention to him from Singto. So, he looked forward to receiving any message from him actively.

An intimacy grew up between them that they could hug and touch each other without asking eventually. He was confident that he was being considered more important than others by Singto.He said that he had once replied to him during the exam via Line so as to make a response as fast as possible. 

In spite of their different disposition, they had endless conversation. He was over-active and naughty but Singto could accept all his childishness, as a companion,he was second to none, nearly to his parents. He did not define their relationship seriously as he was worried breaking PNong boundaries got out of control by instinct.

“What? ” Krist shouted suddenly and everybody looked at him. 

It was well-known that people could read him like a book due to his short-tempered personality to hide his emotion with difficulty. He looked as if someone betrayed him, combined with rage and shock. 

A staff member behind him watched Krist’s phone showing the MV leading actress Gigie whose Twitter got the thumb up from Singto in a few seconds. The atmosphere in the room was freezing abruptly when everyone realized Krist being neglected by his P. 

He inhaled deeply to calm down and sent Singto a text without hesitation. He could not control his hands vibrating with fear.

“OK, everyone, are you ready? ” the director said loudly as the show was ready to be started.

\------

Krist couldn’t help complaining about Singto not texting him since MV announced on the live show. Watching the show, it was to be expected, his Nong would be so annoyed with him for being unconcerned. To escape his emotional and psychological distress, Singto paid full attention to his current work so PJane uploaded his busy schedule on social media to tell how busy he was after the broadcast was announced.

“Singto, I don’t know why you still haven't sent any message to Krist about MV. You do know that Krist can’t shut his mouth out of his impatience, don't you? ''Jane asked when he was driving him home after working. 

“I’m exhausted, PJane. ” he closed his eyes and heard a long sigh from the driver. They were completely silent until SIngto got out of the car.

“I have a date with my friends. Possibly, I won’t go home tonight so I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at 5.” Jane drave his car immediately without waiting for his reply. 

Being slow whenever Singto was drowsy, he could not catch how strange Jane’ behaviour was. He turned and saw the pretty boy standing in front of him. The boy went into a sulk just like a child. 

“Why are you here?” Singot sighed and opened the door to let him in.

“Don’t tell me the reason you don’t know, do you?” Krist stared at him with anger. 

"I knew. I am to be reminded by many people. Kit, can we discuss later because I am too fatigued now." Krist looked at him who was rather dazed. He thought that would be a perfect time to talk. 

Normally, Singto was prudent to handle tricky and sensitive issues when he was clear-headed. He was easier to express himself and behaved as if he was a child when he was really weary. Krist was pleased to take care of his more lovable and childish P. 

“All right, I'll stay with you tonight. ”Krist approached to hug his back tightly and decided to take him a shower. 

“No, I want to be alone.” Singto elbowed him in the ribs softly.

“Singtuan, let me stay here, pleaseeee.” he held his shoulders tighter with his arms. His lovely bright eyes looked at him and cajoled him by his sweet voice that finally made him surrender to temptation, and accepted his demands. It also worked this time. Singto frowned but allowed him to stay over. 

“Go take a shower to get some rest.” Krist keeping hold of his shoulders led him into the bathroom.

“Wait ! Wait ! I can do it by myself. ” Singto said loudly with a sharp jerk. He had told him about his tiredness at first in order to keep away from him as much as possible. Indeed, he didn't get the energy to think carefully now, even simple questions might not be answered reasonably. However, Krist ignored what he said to bring him to the bathroom straight. 

"Certainly not, don't you remember what you said, do you? I’ll give you a wash." Krist smiled sweetly and tried to take off his clothes. He was too tired to obey to do what Krist was told. It was silent but they were not feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed about not talking. On the contrary, they got the enjoyment of spending time together, no matter what they did and where they were. 

Krist gave Singto’s hair a gentle rub to dry it after having a shower. Looking at his good-looking face in front of him, Singto wondered whether he would be the first one to stop their vague relationship. The closer and nicer he treated him, the more pressure he got to convince himself that they were just closest friends or brother. 

“Kit, do you find someone you like?” Singto said softly and kept staring at his clear eyes. Krist put the towel down and watched the handsome boy whose strong sense seemed to be loose. At the moment, the boy was to be incredibly vulnerable because he was determined to bare his soul to him, especially, he was the calmest person he knew. Singto had caused him nothing but heartache. 

“PSing, do you abandon me if I say yes? ” he tenderly played with Singto’s slender finger, which would steady his nerves at all times.

“Of course not. Almost a year, you did not find someone to be your girlfriend. Are you still missing Praew?” he said with a kindly smile. 

“P, Why are you...Are you jealous of Praew? ” Krist cried out sharply. Later, he was aware of the reason why his P had neglected him all of a sudden. To be honest, he was still following her recent situation, nevertheless, they broke up. They had the same group of friends so he asked them about her current state on purpose. Until now, it was a routine when he met those friends to know how she was. He sincerely hoped she would have her Mr. Right. 

“Kit, I’m sleepy. Gonna sleep.” Singto avoided his gaze. 

"Singtuan, I just want to let you know that you are the one I care about at the moment" Krist held his right hand to give a kiss on the skin, in the meanwhile, their eyes met again with strong passion. The pretty boy enfolded him in his arms possessively. 

Finally, they embraced each other to sleep. It seemed as though they were back to their warm and peaceful moment. 

\------

“Krist, congratulate you on having your first song and hope you will have a big success. We have a special guest to give you some messages. Let's watch the video. ” the host applauded and then audiences followed.

When the video was being started, Krist was astonished at Singto explaining he did not ignore his song because he downloaded it instantly on announced day and giving more praise after the night he had not said anything. Krist was the tear in his eyes but he kept smiling. He desired to cuddle his P as tight and immediate as possible if he could. 

He considered seriously how to keep their relationship firmly since the night. Obviously, he could not bear losing his P whatever the reason. His suffering was stronger than breaking up with Praew even though it was his imagination. Having an answer, he wanted to start an intimate relationship with Singto. 

\------

“Why did you click the Like button on Gigie’sTwitter page, Singto?” Jane was curious after watching the Singto’s video on the show.

“She will be my next co-worker on drama. It is out of politeness.” Singto smiled kindly. 

“You know what I asked. The main point is that you had time to visit her Twitter but had nothing at all to contact Krist on the first day MV to be released.” Jane rolled his eyes playfully. 

“PJane, don’t forget how busy I was. Your posting about my full schedule was uploaded as a proof ” He raised an eyebrow and tried to check his phone to show the post. 

“OK,I got it. How poor NKrist is.” Jane gave up arguing with him and pitied a second for Krist having a sly P who grinned proudly now. He was familiar with both of them, the chemistry between them was obvious. Eventually he got used to being the VIP air when they were together.

“I’ll leave Singto home alone again. Don’t make a mess in the house, OK? ” Jane texted Krist after looking at Singto leaving for work.

“Thankssss, PJane” he received a text immediately. Probably the best thing he had to do was to buy sunglasses before they became a real couple. 

END


End file.
